


Closing in, closer to you.

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Butterfly! Tsukasa, First Meetings, Imp! Hinata, M/M, Pictures in fic, like there's a 3 page comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: Butterflies are meant to fly in light blue skies warmed by a happy sun- they shouldn’t be wandering about at night, parading around like an ignorant snack for a bat to swoop up and eat. Yet, here he was, bounding through the treetops with the forest floor impossibly dark down below from the height.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 17





	Closing in, closer to you.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is a collab between me and my good friend [moto](https://twitter.com/motokiie)!! she did the art for it and it came out amazing !! please enjoy !

Disobeying his parents, an act never dared brought to life before, and the prince spared no time to reflect on the regret in his heart. Outside castle walls, only the melancholic moon hanging heavy among the stars accompanied Tsukasa and the flutter of his amber wings as he swooped among tree branches.

Butterflies are meant to fly in light blue skies warmed by a happy sun- they shouldn’t be wandering about at night, parading around like an ignorant snack for a bat to swoop up and eat. Yet, here he was, bounding through the treetops with the forest floor impossibly dark down below from the height.

He wishes his movements were one inspired by glee, dancing in the moonlight like a hatchling learning to use their wings for the first time. But no, his current exhilarated flight was inspired by clawed hands reaching out dark corners among the branches and leaves. They swiped at his ankles, trying to drag him into the shadows where he’d suffocate on devilry.

This creature would have the best luck going for his wings; tearing the terribly fragile scales would send a butterfly tumbling to the ground. Yet there was not a single attempt from the best to scratch his wings, and while Tsukasa knew nothing about the bumps in the night, it festered a suspicion in Tsukasa that this was becoming nothing more than a  _ game. _

__

The thought manifested a moment too late, for the next tree he passed, a mystical figure popped out. Curled horns, glowing pink flowers adorning orange hair that swayed in his face, no less hiding his smirk that rose to his devilish green eyes. The pointed tail flicked back and forth erratically, and the demon’s claws dug into Tsukasa’s forearms and he spoke in a joyous whisper, 

“Caught you~”

**Author's Note:**

> i did this as one of those 300 word challenges and look what it's become oioioi   
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)!


End file.
